bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ageless Keeper Zeruiah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830115 |no = 8172 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |normal_distribute = 14, 14, 14, 14, 14, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138, 140, 142, 144, 146 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In the snow-bound mountain region of the far North, there exists an impossibly lush and bountiful Vale. Legends tell that in ancient times, a gigantic floating tree drifted in the skies for a hundred years before disappearing. Frozen creeks transformed into flowing rivers, temperate vegetation sprang forth in a mystical miracle. The Vale became a bastion for various wildlife and a host of Fae spirits. The Fae were good-natured, innocent and made the woods ring with merriment everyday. However, a great danger loomed over them in the form of invading goblin hordes that were attracted by the food as well as magical energies of the Vale. The Fae were no match for the savagery of the goblins and were driven back. In their dark hour, they congregated at a massive tree that had sprouted at the center of the Vale and began chanting, thousands of voices soared in harmony. Their myriad of wills and desires for a savior and guardian culminated in a blinding pillar of turquoise light that sundered the clouds high above. The final manifestation of this bewitching event was a mythical deity brought to life. She was known as Zeruiah and all Fae unanimously bowed before her. |summon = I am Wisdom. I am Knowledge. I am Zeruiah. |fusion = Rally to me and rise up! With the very elements by our side, we will purge the invaders! |evolution = | hp_base = 3480 |atk_base = 1305 |def_base = 1435 |rec_base = 1285 | hp_lord = 4930 |atk_lord = 1805 |def_lord = 1885 |rec_lord = 1735 | hp_anima = 5522 |rec_anima = 1577 |atk_breaker = 1963 |def_breaker = 1727 |def_guardian = 2043 |rec_guardian = 1656 |def_oracle = 1806 |rec_oracle = 1972 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Mark of Mazzaroth |lsdescription = 12% boost to EXP received |lstype = EXP |bb = Chant of the Fae |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Water and Earth attack on all enemies, recovers HP & boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 2300-2600 + 31.7% of own Rec & 25% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 830116 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 30133 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 820034 |evomats5 = 830034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon & Frosty Summon **Dec 23, 2015 7:00 ~ Dec 30, 2015 6:59 PST **Dec 14, 2016 7:00 ~ Dec 23, 2016 6:59 PST *Midwinter Summon **June 27, 2017 7:00 PST - July 5, 2017 6:59 PST |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}